


If Bots Could Blush

by burlesque_articulation



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: I'm not sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burlesque_articulation/pseuds/burlesque_articulation
Summary: " ... the fragtrap remained transfixed to the sight of Deathtrap being hosed down by the mechromancer; water, grime, and grit pooling beneath the levitating machine. "An anon on tumblr requested this awhile ago, and I finally decided to post it here as well.





	If Bots Could Blush

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can blame the tumblr "exodus" or whatever the hell it's being called. Otherwise fics like this would still be buried in my blog never to be seen by polite society.
> 
> so like; y'all're welcome.

And the small claptrap unit was left breathless- or perhaps speechless was a better choice of words; since robots don't require oxygen. 

Despite being certain that he had a multitude of other things he could be doing, the fragtrap remained transfixed to the sight of Deathtrap being hosed down by the mechromancer; water, grime, and grit pooling beneath the levitating machine.

So lost in admiring the broadness of the bot's shoulders, Claptrap nearly didn't notice that the other was now focused on him.

How quickly he tried to avert his gaze! But he knew Deathtrap had most certainly caught him peeping. And what a tease the other bot decided to be! When Claptrap finally dared to look back, Deathtrap had taken a turn, exposing their perfectly constructed backside as they flexed their large arms allowing for the water to spray into every crack and crevice; more sparks flying- and not just literally.

Oh, if bots could blush, Clap was sure he'd be redder than a Pandoran sunset. And all he could manage was a giddy little gurgle that passed as a giggle as he was certain his CPU was about to catch fire from being so over-heated. Even when the water stopped being feed through the hose, Claptrap found himself trembling all the way down to his small but travel efficient tire. 

The way the water glistened in the highnoon sun, drops dripping off the heavenly sculpted bot- but just like that, it was over. Once the mechromancer seemed content with her job of cleaning her bot up, she dropped the hose and beckoned for Deathtrap to follow. And though Claptrap would have gladly sworn that he saw some reluctance on Deathtrap's end- they inevitably followed after their creator, leaving Claptrap alone with nothing more than the makings of his own continued fantasy.

Though for a time (about 3 minutes) the fragtrap lamented over what could have been. Eventually, he did find it within himself to carry on with whatever he had intended to do before he'd gotten distracted. But never would he forget this most wonderful event, keeping a backup of the backup of the memory file. And even a back up for the backup's backup. Just to be sure.

The end.


End file.
